


The Shed

by necromorphs



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromorphs/pseuds/necromorphs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello, and welcome to Aperture Science!”</p>
<p>That was the last thing you expected to hear in an abandoned utility shed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shed

You don’t know how long it’s been since you left the road in search of a gas station. Your car has broken down, smoking, and it's been several miles ago. Strange, really, how the road had just gradually faded into grass and then waist tall wheat.

It’s warm out, and there’s a faint breeze that cools your skin. 

And then a speck is on the horizon, and you let out a breath of relief and pick up the pace.

When you draw closer, the relief ebbs away as you realize that it’s an old utility shed surrounded by metal ‘I’ beams. There’s a yellow sticker on the door that says 'SHOCK WARNING ELECTRICAL SHED’. 

"Well, some electrical sheds might have an emergency phone,” you say to yourself. “Especially this far out.” 

The door is unlocked and swings open when you pull it. Inside its hollow, save for two glass doors that are open wide. You step in, curious, and before you register the clicking and whirring, the glass doors slide shut, and you slowly begin to sink into the ground. 

A man’s voice, strong and excited, greets you. 

“Hello, and welcome to Aperture Science!”


End file.
